Footloose (G.I. Joe)
Footloose is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's infantry trooper, and debuted in 1985. Profile His real name is Andrew D. Meyers, and his rank is that of corporal E-4. Footloose was born in Gary, Indiana. Footloose's primary military specialty is infantry, and his secondary military specialty is special services (basketball coach). He was his high school valedictorian, captain of the track team, and an Eagle scout. While going for his degree in Physical Education on a state scholarship, he suddenly dropped out and moved to the coast for about three years. He spent time there pondering the pointlessness of his existence, when he decided to join the Army. After basic training and AIT at Fort Benning, he graduated jump school and the desert training unit. Footloose is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. In the UK Action Force toy series, Footloose's real name is Andrew D. Mackay, and he is from Dundee in Scotland, where he competed in the Highland Games and studied Celtic Mythology.http://www.bloodforthebaron.com/toys/004/af/047/index.html Toys Footloose was first released as an action figure in 1985. The figure was repainted and released as part of the 'Slaughter's Marauders' line in 1989. As stated in Mark Bellomo's 'The Ultimate Guide To G.I. Joe', proposed code-names for the figure included 'Action', 'Bravo' and 'Grunt'. Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #37 (July 1985). In that issue, despite his known inexperience, he is assigned to drive a small tank as backup to Flint. They are backup for the group of Blowtorch, Ripcord, Gung-Ho and Ripcord's girlfriend, Candy Appel. Said group had been attacked at the circus by the Crimson Twins. All the Joes become involved in a running battle throughout the grounds.G.I. Joe A Real American Hero #37 He is then back-up for a raid on a suspected Cobra officer's house; coincidentally it is the home of Candy Appel's father.G.I. Joe A Real American Hero #38 Footloose also takes part in the invasion of the Cobra-held town of Springfield."G.I. Joe A Real American Hero" #49-50 Action Force Footloose also appeared in the U.K. Action Force comic series, which had all original England based stories starring familiar Joe characters. In the first issue, Footloose is described as "one of our best field agents"."Action Force" #1 (March 1987) Following, a Cobra underwater soldier Footloose had captured in the first issue is seen standing over his prone body with a knife."Action Force" #2 (1987) However, Footloose helps raid a Cobra outpost soon after."Action Force" #7 (April 1987) He then assists in stopping a Crimson Guard plan to blow up the Eiffel Tower."Action Force" #8-9 (April–March 1987) Another Crimson Guard, at a later time, ends up holding a classroom of his own students hostage. Footloose is one of the many authorities on the scene; ready to drop the man with a sniper rifle. He is not needed as of the Guard's own students talks the man into surrendering."Action Force" #28 (September 12, 1987) Devil's Due Footloose takes part in the three battle between the Joes, Cobra, and the Coil.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (vol.2) During the World War III storyline in America's Elite, Footloose is among the Joes deployed to Bolivia. Cartoon Sunbow He first appeared in the Sunbow G.I. Joe first season episode "The Further Adventures of G.I. Joe". His personality is portrayed as usually in a zen state of mind, and who is frequently out of touch with reality. He is featured in the episode 'Excalibur'. He was seen in a Public Service Announcement on what to do if someone gets a nosebleed. References External links * Footloose at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Fictional characters from Indiana Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters